


This is Castiel....my Husband

by FlagofHeaven



Series: Hunter Husbands [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically a fluff story about their rings that turned in reunion sex, Bottom Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary Ships It, Smut, Top Dean, i never thought i'd write him as a top but hey i can change, like so so so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlagofHeaven/pseuds/FlagofHeaven
Summary: “This is Castiel.” It was now or never. “My husband. Cas, this is Mary. Winchester.” Dean isn't sure how to tell Mary he and Cas are married. Apparently though kissing him passionately in front of her kinda clues her in to the whole Hunter-Angel Love Story. Some fluff and feelings, with bonus smut at the end





	

So this was goodbye. 

The bomb was in his chest and the only thing left to do was get close enough to Amara to set it off. 

“Cas,” Dean turned, wrapping his arms tightly around the angel. Cas hugged him back like he would never let go. Dean smiled at the embrace at first, but then it hit him. He was never going to see Cas again. And Cas would never see him. Was he going to Heaven? Probably not, that Reaper had promised to chuck him out with the trash where no one could find him. 

Dean brought his lips to Cas’s, pouring all of his love and desperation into the kiss. Cas kept his arms tight around Dean’s back, and kissed him goodbye.

Goodbye. 

Dean slipped his ring off his finger, and untying his necklace, slipped it onto the cord. He held it out to Cas, who shook his head. 

“Cas, please,” Dean said, slipping the necklace over the angel’s head. “I don’t have anything else in this world worth leaving you. Please.”

“I could go with you,” Cas said earnestly. 

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas. I need you to live. I need you to live for me.” Dean absently touched his hand where the ring had been. His finger felt weird without it. “Please, Cas. I need you to keep living. And take care of Sam.” 

Cas nodded. He reached up and touched the necklace, tears silently running down his cheeks. 

“I love you, Castiel. And I always will,” Dean promised, kissing him one last time. 

***

Dean and Mary had been sitting on the park bench for awhile. 

Mary glanced down at his hand. “You were married?”

Dean looked at her in surprise. “There’s a tan line on your finger,” Mary said. When he didn’t look convinced she added, “I was a really, really good hunter Dean.” 

Dean glanced down at his hand, tracing the ghosted spot where his ring had been. (He needed to get back to Cas, to let him know he was alive.) She was his mom, but she was also from a different decade. And she had been married to John. And Dean knew how his dad would have felt about his husband. 

“I still am.”

“Is she a hunter?”

There it was. The question Dean really did not want to answer. Especially not right now. He wanted to get home, he wanted to see Cas. He wanted his fucking phone to work so he could call his husband. He wanted to show Cas and Sam that he was alive. But he also, very selfishly, wanted a few minutes alone with Mary. 

“Sorta.” 

Too many years of John Winchester’s opinions on Dean’s attractions won out. Too many nights of shouting, snide comments, and fists in the face. Dean would never forget when John caught him with a guy in high school. He felt terrible for lying to Mary, especially since she was going to find out pretty soon anyway, but he couldn’t tell her. Not now. 

“Dean, are you ok?”

“Huh?”

“You kinda zoned out. And looked upset.”

Dean shrugged it off. “It’s fine, I just, want to get home.”

“Let’s go, you can tell me more stories on the way.”

***

“Dean!” Cas said, his voice rough with emotion. He moved towards the hunter and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, relieved the angel was ok. He pulled Cas tight against him. He forgot his mother was there, he forgot that he hadn’t been honest about his marriage before…

He put a hand the back of Cas’s head and smashed their lips together. Dean kissed Cas like his life depended on it, and Cas clearly felt the same. He placed a hand on Dean’s lower back and held him close. 

“You’re alive?” Cas asked, breathless. 

“Yeah.” Dean still couldn’t believe it.

Mary cleared her throat. “Are you a hunter?” she asked, clearly confused about several things that had just happened. 

“No, I’m an angel,” Cas replied casually. 

“He’s an angel,” Dean said at the same time. “This is Castiel.” It was now or never. “My husband. Cas, this is Mary. Winchester.” 

Cas looked at Mary and then back at Dean, suddenly understanding. “Your mother.” He stepped back from Dean, as though that would conceal their relationship, considering how they had greeted each other. Dean smiled weakly, nodding. He was clearly thinking the same thing. 

“Your husband?” Mary asked carefully.

Cas saw Dean tense up. The angel knew about John, and how he would have reacted to their marriage. Cas had rebuilt Dean after Hell, he knew everything John had ever said or done to him. Dean’s expression told Cas that his husband had not yet told Mary about them. 

Dean took Cas’s hand and turned to her. “Yeah, Mom, Cas is my husband. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. There was so much to take in, and I didn’t want to … I dunno.” Cas squeezed his hand in support. “But yes, Cas and I are married. And I hope you can accept us.”

Mary smiled. “Of course I can, Dean.” She took a step towards them, offering his hand to Cas. “It’s nice to meet you Castiel.”

Cas shook her hand and smiled. He was pleasantly surprised at this reaction, and he could not help but wonder how much sooner he and Dean may have gotten together if Mary had raised her boys instead. 

“Hello, Mary,” he greeted. “How are you feeling? I know that some of my resurrections have not always been so pleasant.”

Mary shrugged, looking around. “It’s a lot. But I’ll get there. Right now, I want to find Sam.”

Dean nodded, opening his laptop. “Ok, Cas, tell me what happened.”

“Do you two want a moment?” Mary interjected gently. Her face was full of maternal concern. 

Dean smiled weakly, looking between his husband and mother. Cas took his hand again and squeezed it. “Yeah,” Dean said. “Just give us two minutes and then we’ll deal with finding Sam.” Still holding Cas’s hand, Dean led the way to the kitchen. 

Cas pulled on his hand, yanking him around to face him. Cas pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Dean’s once more. Breathless he said, “I thought you were dead.” 

“I know,” Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s. “I’m sorry, Cas, I am so sorry I put you through that.”

“What happened?”

Dean sighed, keeping his arms wrapped around his angel. “You’re not gonna believe this, but I Dr. Philled Amara.” At Cas’s look of confusion, Dean clarified, “I talked to her. I got her and Chuck to talk and work out their issues. It was … I convinced her it didn’t have to end in violence and destruction, and she went for it. So did Chuck.”

“And Mary?”

“Amara brought her back.”

Cas nodded, absorbing all this. He kissed Dean once more. “I’m sorry I kissed you in front of your mother, if I’d known --”

“Hey, hey, no. First, I kissed you. And second, she seemed ok with it. And third, even if she wasn’t, so what, you’re still my husband. I’m not hiding anymore Cas.”

Cas smiled. He reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace. He untied the cord and slipped Dean’s wedding ring off. “If you had kept this on you, I would have known you were alive,” he scolded.

Dean cringed. “I know, Cas. I know.”

Cas took Dean’s hand in his and slipped the ring back on. Dean’s hand felt right again. “Dean Winchester, don’t you ever leave me again.”

“Never,” Dean promised. 

“Let’s go find your brother.”

***

Sam was home and in mostly one piece. Cas healed both his and Dean’s wounds. Mary brought home takeout and they all sat around the kitchen table for family dinner. 

Sam could not stop staring at Mary, and every time they were close he’d reach out a hand, resting it gently on her shoulder, or wrapping an arm around her. Sam had never known his mother and he was damned if he lost the chance to be near her now. 

Mary wanted to hear all about their lives, beyond the headlines version Dean had given her. They started with some of the lighter stories -- that time they’d been stuck in TV Land, the time they’d been stuck in an alternate reality as actors, the time a psychic made cartoon rules come to life. Mary laughed and shook her head, saying that monsters seemed far more creative than they had in her day. 

She reciprocated the storytelling with her own hunting tales, and it was late into the night before they all headed to bed. Sam insisted on helping Mary set up one of the empty bedrooms, and Dean and Cas headed to their own room. 

Once the door closed behind them Cas rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

“Hey Cas, whoa, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok,” Dean put one arm around the angel and rubbed his back, the other resting gently on the back of his head, which rested on Dean’s shoulder. “Cas, hey, talk to me, baby.”

Cas took several deep breaths and Dean suddenly realized he was crying. 

Dean placed a gentle kiss on his temple and held him close, slowly guiding them to sit on the bed. “Cas, it’s ok, I’m back, I’m ok Cas. We’re together.”

“I almost lost you forever,” Cas whispered.

“I know, I know.” Dean felt himself start to break too. He had been so focused on finding Sam these past few days, he and Cas had barely had a moment together (that didn’t involve hand to hand combat with crazy Brits). Now, wrapped in each other’s arms, he was struck by all those emotions once more. “Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Cas looked up at him, seeing the pain in Dean’s eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on the hunter’s lips. “Don’t ever leave, please Dean, don’t ever leave again.”

“Never.” Dean kissed him back, pushing Cas back onto the bed and crawling on top of him. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, working his way slowly down to Cas’s neck. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, pushing the hunter’s flannel shirt off and reaching for his t-shirt. 

“Hmm?” Dean mumbled, lifting his arms to get the shirt off and then returning to his kisses. He slowly unbuttoned Cas’s shirt and pressed his lips to the angel’s chest. 

“Dean,” Cas said again. “I need you.”

“You got me, baby.”

Cas shook his head, reaching down for Dean’s jeans, and unzipping them. “No. I need you.”

Dean smiled up at him, reaching for Cas’s belt. He let his hands trail down Cas’s legs, rubbing small circles into his thighs. Cas breathed deeply, savoring every touch. Dean slowly pulled his pants down, boxers too, and then began placing kisses on Cas’s stomach, thighs, legs …

“Dean,” Cas said gruffly. “I need you --”

“I know babe, just let me take care of you.” Dean leaned across the bed and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. Dean kissed his way down Cas’s chest and took him into his mouth. Cas moaned and Dean swirled his tongue along Cas’s dick. 

“Dean… please…”

Dean pulled back, putting some lube on his fingers, and then returned his mouth to Cas and slowly ran a slicked finger around his hole. Cas breathed hard, leaning into the touch. Dean pushed in gently, letting Cas adjust to his finger before slowly working in and out, and then adding a second. 

One of Cas’s hands gripped Dean’s shoulder, the other trailed through Dean’s hair. Dean continued opening Cas up while sucking him off, teasing the head with his tongue. Cas gasped as Dean added a third finger. “Dean, please, just, Dean…”

Dean paused for a moment to finish kicking off his jeans and boxers, he leaned down and kissed Cas hard before lining himself up and slowly pushing into the angel. Cas full on groaned this time, (and Dean was grateful their room was soundproofed with mojo). Dean slowly started moving, breathing hard and relishing in the feeling of Cas under him. He reached one hand down, stroking Cas in time with his own movements. 

“Fuck me harder,” Cas growled at him. Dean was happy oblige. 

“Cas, oh god, Cas, you feel amazing,” Dean murmured, quickening his thrusts. Cas cried out in pleasure. Dean continued stroking Cas’s dick, adding more pressure, circling his hand around it, and swirling his thumb along the slit. Cas came undone beneath him. 

Dean could feel the heat building in him, he was close, but he didn’t want this moment to end. He pushed into the angel again and again, crying out Cas’s name and praising him. Cas’s hands grabbed the sheets, needing something to cling too. 

“Dean, I...almost, please, Dean I …”

“Yes, angel, come for me, baby, let go, come for me,” Dean whispered.

Cas let himself go, his back arching and his body shuddering as he came. Dean kept stroking him through his climax, and moments later he too came while crying out Cas’s name. Breathing heavily, they collapsed next to each other, Cas cleaning them up with a wave of his hand. Dean slowly felt himself come down from his high and he rolled sideways to face Cas, placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Castiel,” he murmured. 

Cas reached a hand over and cradled Dean’s face. “I love you too.”

“We’re gonna be alright,” Dean said quietly.

“Yes,” Cas agreed, entwining his legs in Dean’s. “We’ll be perfect.” 

Dean nestled himself around Cas. He still couldn’t believe he was alive. And his family was all under one roof. And he got to once again fall asleep in the arms of Heaven’s most beautiful angel. 

Cas was right. It was perfect.


End file.
